Evil knows no sleep
by Foyiwae
Summary: Dr Falicier is back, and he wants to rule the world. So does someone else however, and he needs Tiana and Naveen out the way.


The smirk, the horrid smirk haunted her dreams. She was running, she didn't know what from, or who, but she knew she had to run from that evil smile. Suddenly a face appeared in front of her. The shadow man. She tripped, gasping for breath, the rustling of dead leaves around her, before everything fell silent.

Footsteps, loud echoing footsteps. She covered her ears, cowering in the corner of this stone prison. "Shadow man! Please stop it! Leave Naveen and me alone!" The laughter seeped through her hands, the footsteps grew louder even though her ears were tightly covered. "Please Shadow man! Leave me alone!" Burying her head in her arms she let herself cry. Why was he back? She saw him destroyed. A hand on her shoulder made her shoot up and turn, seeing the eyes of Dr Falicier, and his horrible smirk. "Hows about you do as I say darling, and everything will go smoothly for you and Naveen?"

She struck him hard before she stood up, ready to run. Though turned to see four walls of stone, no escape. She gasped and turned back to Dr Falicier. "Now Tiana, that is no way to act in front of your daddy hmmm?" Her father appeared suddenly and she shook her head. "No! Don't do this to me! Please stop it!" Tears escaped her eyes as she backed away once more. "He is gone! He is not here right now. He cant be!" Another smirk. "Oh but he is darling, he is always in your mind, he stays alive there" With a shake of his staff the man disappeared and they were alone again.

"Now my dear, will you hand me the talisman?" She raised an eyebrow. "I...-I-I-I smashed it" She stuttered, but it was around her slim neck. It hung there lifeless and real, though she remembered smashing it. "What is happening to me? What are you doing to me?" Suddenly she felt dizzy, panicking she grabbed at the wall, relaxing. "Please... please leave me alone" The weakness, the sleep, the strain. It was all piling on her, and she collapsed.

"Are we giving in darling?" Eyes closed softly as she shook her head. "Never! I will never give in to you Shadow man!" He looked taken a back, but she knew he had full advantage over her. He came swooping down and she jolted awake, panting roughly. Naveen was beside her, watching her with a worried expression. "The Shadow man again?" He whispered placing a hand on her shoulder. Pulling her close she rested her head on his chest. "I keep thinking about him Naveen. What if he comes back?"

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and smiled. "Its okay Tiana, he cant get to you any more, I promise" He nuzzled her softly and she smiled, relaxing into his arms. "Yeah your right, its just I keep thinking he will be there. He will be watching me, following me. I turn and see his face, every time I sleep. I have dreams of him hurting you Naveen, you and me. I know he will never return, but he is so terrifying, and that time he offered me the restaurant. I keep waking up thinking it is destroyed. Oh Naveen" She buried her head in his chest and he sighed. "I wont let him hurt you Tiana, I will always be there for you"

She knew he wasn't lying, he never did lie any more. Closing her eyes she soon fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in months, while Naveen ran his fingers gently through her hair.

Naveen kissed her forehead before he gazed up at the roof, arms still protectively around her. What if he could not protect her if he came back? He was such a strong man, even without his magic his words manipulated and tore through the strongest man. It was easy to just obey when it came to Falicier, but he knew that time would never come. His duty was to protect and comfort Tiana, whatever the problem. Now all he had to do was live up to the promise.

The next day was a nightmare for both Tiana and Naveen. Tiana had images of Dr Falicier all day and had freaked out a couple of times. Naveen and her mother had found her in multiple corners, legs up to her chest. Naveen hated to see her like this and in the end he sent her to bed, she looked so exhausted.

When she got home her fears began playing tricks on her again, there were shadows every where. All smiling and watching her, before she heard the voice she didn't want to hear. The cackle of the shadow man. "Don't worry Tiana, this is not a dream. This is your living nightmare." She looked around, seeing shadowy figures, monsters no less. This had to be a dream, it just had to be a dream. Running out the room she made her way up the flight of stairs to her room, and straight into bed. What had she done to deserve this?

Dr Falicier's smirk ran through her mind, before she looked up from her pillow. He was there, standing over her. "Why are you running from me darling? You know fine and well you can't escape. I made a deal with my friends you see, and they've decided to give me another chance. Such kind friends I have now"

Tiana shook her head roughly. "You died! I saw you die!" She didn't hear Naveen come in, but he gasped. He could see Dr Falicier. He was back? "What are you doing back?" Falicier turned to Naveen, a smirk still on his lips. "Enjoying life with Tiana Naveen? I just have something I need to do. I want you and Tiana for my friends. The only thing stopping me now is my limited amount of magic. You see, I am a shadow just like them. I had to pay back my debt big time, and they wont allow me a body 'till I have completed my promise. They want the city under their control, and they will start with the two that stopped them last time."

Tiana shook her head. "We wont go with you shadow man! Leave us alone!" The outburst made him leer, before shadow like tendrils wrapped around the young woman's body. "My friends hate the word no darling, and they wont take that for an answer" With that another shadow like tendril wrapped around Naveen, and they both vanished, along with Falicier.

**Falicier POV**

He had done the job, he had made sure they received Tiana and Naveen. Landing to the ground he gasped as he saw the masks around him. "P-p-p-p...lease. I did what you wanted, please don't hurt me!" He was so pathetic and useless now. There was no way he could escape them at all. They had his soul, and his mind trapped in their world. He was theirs to do as they wished.

The masks looked between one another, before a green tendril grabbed Dr Falicier, and engulfed him. He could feel himself growing fuller. His senses, his memories, they were all coming back to him. Soon he was dropped to the ground, he knew what they wanted. His mind was filled with orders, and there was no way he could disobey. He was forever a slave to the shadows, and their torturous games.

Getting up he tipped his hat. "I thank you kind friends, I promise never to disappoint you again." He would get a reward as well if he did good, they had explained to him, in their whispers. He was to get what he desired the most, his dear shadow, all the money in the world, and the chance to rule over all. Maybe even dear Tiana as his, he just had to obey. A genuine smile graced his lips, before bowed low, and left. He was back, and soon he would get his shadow, and the chance to rule as well.

**Tiana POV**

Tiana gasped as she looked around, searching the shadows. Where was the shadow man? Where was Naveen. Whimpering softly she got up. She couldn't believe Dr Falicier was back, the worst thing was he had his powers and his manipulation. She was lost and alone.

"Naveen?" Calling into the darkness made her feel worse. The echoing noise showing the emptiness and the largeness of this dark prison. "Anyone? Please, tell me why I'm here! Where is Naveen!" Suddenly a harsh wind blew, whispering voices surrounded her like a pack of wolves, making her whimper once more. "Please stop! Let me go!" Her voice was full of fear, her emotions betrayed her as glowing tendrils wrapped around her, surrounding her. She was trapped, and soon unconscious, ready to be given to Falicier if he did as they wanted.

**Naveen POV**

Naveen gasped as he was slammed against the wall. "Let me go! Where is Tiana" He was soon stuck to the wall, trapped. Struggling he tried to break the bonds. A cold wind blew around him and whispering voices were heard. "Your ours, don't try and escape" He gasped looking around, seeing two large masks sneering at him. It was all part of the shadow man's voodoo magic, there was no way he had this much power. He sad himself that he was weak, he was only a shadow of his former self. Maybe these masks had something to do with it. Maybe they were all pawns in a large obnoxious game, playing with human lives.

Suddenly a man appeared in front of him making him gasp. This was unexpected, that was not Falicier. The man's cruel smile said evil, there was something about him that made him seem worse than the shadow man. "I control the shadows, I control Dr Falicier now. Soon I will control the world, and you are not going to stop me again dear prince. Lets see how pure you are, and start the worldwide cleansing."


End file.
